The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to various features of an apparatus for controlling a bicycle suspension element.
Bicycle suspensions often comprise front and rear suspension elements. The front suspension element typically comprises a pair of shock absorbers that form portions of the legs of the front wheel fork, and the rear suspension element typically comprises a shock absorber with one end mounted to the front portion of the frame and another end mounted to a pivoting rear swing arm that supports the rear wheel. In any case, the shock absorber usually comprises an outer tubular suspension member and an axially movable telescoping inner tubular suspension member. A piston is coupled to the inner tubular suspension member, wherein the piston has an outer peripheral surface that sealingly and slidably engages the inner peripheral surface of the outer tubular suspension member to form a compression chamber in which a compressible fluid such as air is disposed. Some shock absorbers form separate chambers on opposite sides of the piston so that further operating parameters, such as ride height or stroke, may be controlled.
Some shock absorbers are constructed to allow the rider to vary several operating parameters to accommodate varying riding conditions. Such parameters include spring preload (for shock absorbers that use a coil spring), compression damping (to control the rate of shock absorber retraction), rebound damping (to control the rate of shock absorber extension), pedaling damping (to damp oscillation of the shock absorber caused by pedaling forces), cylinder pressure, cylinder volume, and lockout (the ability to turn the shock absorbing function off). However, such adjustments are made manually and usually require the rider to dismount the bicycle and set each parameter adjustment control device separately.